


A Great Fire

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, G!P Kara, Insecurity, Jealousy, Knotting, Mates, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: Kara only wanted to enjoy a quiet dinner date with her mate when an unexpected guest arrived, putting a damper on her plans. Dinner then turned into an unpleasant experience for Kara, full of jealousy and insecurities but luckily for her, Lena knows exactly how to cheer up the Alpha.





	A Great Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck indoors for three hours so decided to write this. I hope you enjoy!

Landing softly in the alley behind the restaurant she agreed to meet Lena, Kara spun in a circle and within seconds was fully dressed and ready to have dinner with her girlfriend. Checking her watch, Kara eyes widen and she bolted out of the alley, only now realizing she was late. 

Walking into the restaurant, Kara scanned the dining area and quickly found her girlfriend seated in the corner, with her back towards the entrance. She smiled at the sight, a warm comforting feeling erupting in the center of her chest. 

As Kara walked towards the table, her insides burst with energy at the thought of spending a quiet night with the love of her life. With a skip in her step, Kara walked straight towards Lena but her steps faltered when she noticed for the first time that Lena wasn’t alone. 

Kara stopped when she saw a beautiful brunette seated across from Lena. A hot burning feeling pushed it’s way upwards, pass her stomach and into her chest and when Lena threw her head back in laughter, the burning reached her throat. 

Sucking in a big breath, Kara forced her feet to start moving again and she breached the gap between herself and Lena in record time. 

“Sorry I’m late”, she said while bending down to place a soft kiss on the Omega’s cheek. 

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed, her eyes brightening when they landed on her. 

Kara angled her head towards the unknown brunette and gulped when the smell of the woman reached her nose. The brunette was an Alpha. 

Her own Alpha reacted to the smell instantly. It saw the other Alpha as a threat and her instincts told her to mark her territory, to let everyone know Lena belonged to her, but she ignored it, pushed the territorial instincts down and sat next to Lena while trying her best not to glare. 

“I’m so glad you’re here”, Lena said before turning her attention to the other Alpha across the table. “I want you to meet Sam.” 

Kara clenched her jaw at the name. “Sam? As in…”

“The ex”, Sam gave her a small smile. 

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“Likewise”, Sam’s smile thinned. “Lena can’t seem to stop talking about you.” 

“When I have someone as wonderful as Kara, it’s hard not to gush”, Lena smiled at Kara before gently caressing the blonde’s cheek with the back of her hand. 

The Alpha relaxed at the touch but quickly stiffened when the scent of Sam invaded her space. 

“I hope I’m not intruding on your night”, Sam said while raising her glass of wine and eyeing Kara as she took a long sip. 

Sam’s scent was getting stronger and Kara was sure Lena could smell it. Just the thought that Lena might find the smell appealing, had Kara seeing green. 

“Of course not”, Lena said with a wide smile. “Right, darling?” 

Kara pursed her lips. “Of course not.” 

“It wasn’t planned, if that’s what you are thinking”, Sam tilted her head to the side while catching Kara’s gaze. 

Kara locked eyes with the Alpha across from her. There was something challenging in her look and Kara tried really hard not to unleash some of her dominant pheromones. 

Lena let out a small laugh next to her. Oblivious to the game currently going on between the two Alpha’s. “Sam just happened to be seated next to me while I was waiting for you to arrive. We haven’t seen each other since –.”

“We broke up”, Sam finished her sentence. “It’s been far too long.” 

There was sadness and longing in Sam’s tone causing Kara to shift uncomfortably. Her skin was crawling, her hand itching to touch Lena, to scent mark the Omega. 

Casting a glance at Lena, she noticed the CEO’s hair was down and Kara wished Lena would have worn her hair up to show off the mating mark on her pale neck. That way Sam would have no problem seeing who Lena belonged to. 

Shaking away such thoughts, Kara scolded herself for reacting this way. Lena shouldn’t have to prove to the world she belonged to Kara. Lena was her own person. 

The silence that had befallen on the trio was broken when the waiter arrived. The blonde picked up the menu. She had been too busy mulling over her emotions that she hadn’t even taken a peek at the meals. 

The waiter said something but Kara was far too distracted with the words in front of her. Words that she couldn’t even process because of the whirlwind of emotions taking place inside of her. It wasn’t until a cup of water was placed in front of her that Kara was finally snapped to the present. 

“I got you some water”, Lena told her. “I know how thirsty you can get after work”, Lena finished with a knowing look in her eye. 

Fighting off aliens always left her parched and she didn’t want another lecture from Alex about not drinking enough water. “Thank you”, she smiled sweetly at Lena. 

She heard a quiet snort across from her. The noise was barely there, but her super hearing picked it up. Looking across, the brunette was looking at Kara with a bemused expression. 

She had seen that look before. By other Alpha’s. It was rare when an Omega made decisions for an Alpha, seeing that most Alpha liked to be in control, but Kara didn’t mind it. However, she did mind the way Sam was looking at her. Like Kara needed to have a backbone. 

“Kara, honey”, Lena’s voice snapped her attention away from Sam. 

“Hmm.” 

“What are you going to order?” 

Kara blinked at the question before looking down at the menu again. 

“I know what you would love”, Sam’s voice reached her ear but when she looked up, she saw the words weren’t being directed at her but instead Sam was speaking to Lena. 

“Oh?”, Lena asked surprised. 

“The Tuscan chicken is to die for”, Sam said while handing the waiter her menu and reaching over to grab Lena’s. “Get us two”, she told the waiter. 

Kara watched as the waiter wrote it down. She felt her fist clench at the way Sam just made a decision for Lena without asking. A growl threatened to escape her throat but she pushed it down. Looking at Lena, Kara expected to see the Omega bothered by Sam’s behavior but instead the brunette was smiling. 

Kara quickly looked away. Her gut twisting at Lena’s smile. Casting her eyes down to the menu again. She scanned the meals quickly and decided to pick whatever meal her eyes landed on next. “I’ll take the pork meal”, she smiled at the waiter. 

He wrote it down and took Kara’s menu before leaving. 

“So Lena I hear L-Corp is looking to acquire Lord Technologies”, Sam smirked. 

The blonde’s ears perked at the news. “I didn’t know that.” 

Lena smiled bashfully. “Nothing has been settled yet. Everything is up in the air.” 

“I bet the hold up has less to do with money and more to do with Maxwell Lord’s ego”, Sam chuckled. “I will have a talk with him”, the brunette offered. 

Kara eyes bounced to Sam, her brow dipping only slightly. 

“No Sam really, you don’t have to”, Lena said with a gentle voice. 

“Think nothing of it”, Sam replied while picking up her phone. “He just needs to hear from someone on his level”, the woman continued while typing on her phone. 

Kara’s brow dipped even further, her eyes narrowing at the Alpha. 

“I have an appointment set up for tomorrow”, she announced with a triumphant smile. 

Kara felt her insides boil with anger. Again, Sam made a decision without consulting Lena. L-Corp was Lena’s company and the Omega was more than capable of running said company without the help of anyone. 

“Thank you Sam, that would be very helpful”, Lena responded, her voice sounding light and soft. Sounding very much like an Omega. 

It caught Kara off guard. If Kara didn’t know any better, she would think Lena liked Sam taking charge. Peering over at Sam, Kara felt her Alpha rattle inside of her from the way Sam sat with her chin high, her back straight, and an air of confidence that only seemed to increase the more Lena smiled at her with gratitude. 

Sam was trying to make herself off to be a better mate. And Lena was responding to it. 

The realization made an uneasiness settle in the pit of her. What if this was what Lena wanted? A more dominant Alpha. Someone who would take charge. Maybe Lena was regretting breaking up with Sam. What if after being with Kara, Lena realized someone like Sam would be a better match? 

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Kara wasn’t really into the conversation and Sam didn’t really seem to mind but every now and then, Kara would see Lena giving her a worried look. 

The Alpha would just smile at her girlfriend, not wanting to ruin the night. Except all night, Kara kept on feeling more and more inferior to Sam. The Alpha was a CFO. Someone more equal to Lena. Someone more capable of taking care of the Omega financially. Not that it mattered. Lena was a Luthor, but still, Sam could give Lena something Kara couldn’t. 

Two hours later, Kara found herself in the back of a limo with Lena. She stared out of the window, lost in thought when she felt a soft hand on her own. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” 

She tore her gaze away from the street lights and gave Lena a short smile while avoiding the Omega’s eyes. 

“Everything is great”, she answered but it sounded force, even to her. 

Lena frowned and opened her mouth to say more but the driver pulled up to Lena’s penthouse. Kara quickly exited the limo, keeping the door open for Lena. The Omega smiled gratefully at her and even now, with all these painful feelings inside of her, Kara heart couldn’t help but react with a flutter. 

The ride up to Lena’s penthouse was quiet, an uncomfortable silence that Kara despised but she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know how to be herself with all these doubts.

Entering the penthouse, Kara barely made into the kitchen when a gentle hand on her arm kept her at bay. 

“Is this about Sam? I shouldn’t have invited her to have dinner with us, it was insensitive of me”, Lena sounded so regretful, it tore Kara’s inside. 

She felt horrible for making Lena think she did something wrong. “No Lena, it was okay. It wasn’t insensitive of you. You just wanted to catch up with Sam. Really, everything is great.” 

But the heavy sigh that followed her words wasn’t missed by Lena and Kara knew the Omega wasn’t going to drop the subject anytime soon. 

“Is this because of the way Sam was acting at dinner?” 

Kara met Lena’s gaze. 

“She doesn’t mean anything by it.” Lena chuckled lowly. “It’s just Sam being Sam”, the Omega smiled wistfully. 

The longing on Lena’s face sent a pang through Kara and she couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth. “Is that what you want?” 

Lena frowned, blinking several times in confusion. “What is that exactly?”

“Someone like Sam”, Kara clarified but Lena was still looking at her confused. 

“I don’t understand”, Lena said. 

Kara sighed, stepping away from Lena and feeling all her insecurities pushing upwards. The Alpha walked towards the couch and sat down, exhaling loudly. She hated feeling this way. 

A soft dip next to her let her know Lena followed her. The scent of the Omega surrounded her, her calming pheromones only partly easing some of her anxieties. 

“Talk to me”, Lena whispered. 

Kara stared ahead, finding the living room table suddenly very fascinating. “Sam was so sure of herself. So in control of everything. Making decisions without a second thought, and I –I”, Kara sighed once again. “I’m nothing like that”, she whispered.

“Oh Kara”, Lena soft voice reached her ears. A lone finger was placed under her chin, forcing her to look at the Omega. “Is that what’s worrying you?” 

Lena’s eyes were so soft. A small yet warm smile on her lips. Kara often wondered how someone so amazing was with her. 

“Did I ever tell you why I broke up with Sam?” 

Kara shook her head, the heaviness in her chest still weighing her down. 

“She was always too busy trying to prove the size of her dick to ever take my feelings into consideration. I hated how she always thought she knew what was best for me. I’m not some poor defenseless Omega who needs an Alpha to protect her.” 

“I know you’re not”, Kara quickly said because she knew Lena was fierce and smart, and so many other things. 

“And that’s why I love you”, Lena’s smile reached her eyes. 

Kara wanted to feel better, she wanted to believe Lena but the way the Omega reacted at the restaurant, still had her doubts lingering. “But it seemed like you liked it”, she said. “You liked Sam making decisions. Being a strong Alpha.” The blonde shut her eyes at the last words. 

She had always felt maybe she wasn’t Alpha enough for Lena. Lena was so confident and Kara, well, she was only confident when she was Supergirl but when she was Kara Danvers, the Alpha was more than happy to step back and allow the Omega to take charge. 

But maybe that’s not what Lena wanted. She always felt that eventually Lena would realize she could do better, could have a more dominant Alpha. She reopened her eyes at the light laugh coming from Lena. 

“I was only being polite. It was actually quite bothersome, it reminded me why I ended things with her.” 

“Really?” Kara said with renew hope. 

“Of course”, Lena smiled softly. “I don’t want her or any other Alpha. I want you.” 

Kara’s shoulders sagged at the words. The weight of her doubts and insecurities washed away at those words. Lena was happy with her. Lena loved her. Lena only wanted her. 

“I like that you include me in decisions and I love how you support me without wanting to control everything”, Lena said and ended it with a bemused chuckle. 

“What?” Kara asked with curiosity. 

“I must admit, I find it kind of hard to believe you think you aren’t Alpha enough for me”, Lena smirked. “Especially considering the way you act in the bedroom”, Lena voice dipped causing the room to get hotter. 

Kara’s eyebrows shot up. She stayed glued on the spot as Lena got up and threw her leg around her lap. 

“You are so noble and caring when it comes to my feelings but my body”, Lena finished while settling on Kara’s lap. “You always make me ache just right”, Lena slowly began to grind on her lap. “Taking me hard every night”, Lena whispered against her neck before sucking on her flesh. 

Kara eyes fluttered close. She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping as her pants tightened. 

“Whenever you are out saving the world and I see you on the news. Do you know how wet I get? The way your arms and abs flex in that suit”, Lena grinded her center even harder. “Fuck, it’s so exhilarating knowing you come home to me.” 

Kara groaned at the feeling of Lena’s center grinding up and down her hardening shaft. The barriers were becoming unbearable and the blonde wanted nothing more than to free her cock and ram it into Lena’s tight hole. 

“The way you fuck me”, Lena moaned and Kara groaned at the sound. “Especially after a particularly hard fight. You come home so wired”, Lena’s voice was thick with arousal and when Kara opened her eyes, she inhaled at the dark look in the Omega’s eye. “That’s when I know, I will be sore for days.” 

“Lena”, Kara whined, her dick pressing up against her pants. 

Lena poured her gaze down at Kara. “You are the entire package. Soft and loving yet you fuck me like an Alpha should fuck her Omega”, Lena grinned and Kara felt her chest puff with pride. 

Knowing Lena felt this way, it made her ego bloom inside of her. Hearing she was Alpha enough for Lena in the bedroom, well that did wonders to her self-esteem. 

“Now fuck me, my strong Alpha”, Lena purred and Kara reacted immediately. 

She lifted Lena effortlessly and in a blink of an eye had Lena pressed onto a wall, completely naked. Falling to her knees, Kara buried her face in Lena’s pussy, her tongue lapping wet folds, with long and lavish licks. 

Throwing Lena’s leg over her shoulder, Kara inhaled her musky scent while flicking the tiny bud peeking from wet folds. Lena’s hand latched itself onto her hair, tugging her closer and Kara pushed her face deeper into warm center. Her face was being coated with Lena’s arousal and the blonde growled, loving having her mate’s wetness all over her mouth. 

“Kara, please”, Lena begged, her center grinding onto Kara’s face

The Alpha pulled away, looking up at a flushed Lena. Her chest was heaving, her round breast pushing out with every exhale and Kara felt her dick jump in her pants. 

“Please, what?” 

“I want you inside.”

“Are you ready for me?” Kara asked while eyeing the dripping pussy. She stuck out her tongue and gave it a long lick. 

“Yes, give it to me.” 

“Can you take everything I’m about to give?” 

“Please, fuck me like only you can”, Lena whined while bucking her center, humping the air. 

Kara smirked and flipped Lena over. The Omega’s front was pressed against the wall, her hands crawling. A whiny moan escaped her lips at the treatment.  
Unbuckling her pants, Kara sighed when she freed her dick. She bit her lip while eyeing the tantalizing flesh in front of her. Lena’s ass was wiggling inches from her dick, her pussy clenching with anticipation. 

She pulled Lena back by her waist and buried her cock all the way inside in one swift movement. 

“Shit!” Lena screamed. 

She stayed still for a few seconds, enjoying Lena’s walls fluttering around her shaft. But when she felt Lena pushing back against her, Kara couldn’t deny her Omega any longer. She pulled her dick out and left the tip nestled at the opening before snaking her arm around Lena’s midsection and pulling her back, bottoming out into a tight cunt. 

Her shaft worked it’s way inside over and over, her hips ramming forward with a new intensity each time. She kept her strength mostly at bay, but she knew her Omega could handle more. Bucking forward with a particularly hard thrust, Lena screamed and braced herself against the wall. 

Kara mouth was open, watching the way Lena’s pussy sucked her cock. Her walls had a tight grip on her dick and Kara shut her eyes in pleasure when Lena’s walls contracted every time she buried herself. 

“Do you like my cock deep inside of you?”

“Yes, god yes, so big.” Lena moaned, her pussy gripping Kara’s dick tighter. 

“You are so fucking tight”, Kara said punctuating each word with a hard thrust. “Fuck so tight”, she uttered again, not being able to get enough of warm silk as her hips connected with Lena’s ass cheeks. 

“It’s your tight pussy”, Lena informed her. “Only yours.” 

Kara’s thrust became faster, harder, as their flesh slapped together. Lena’s body was arched perfectly, her head thrown backwards and her tits jumping with every powerful thrust. It was such a mesmerizing sight. Bending forward, Kara molded their bodies together, her nipples pressed against Lena’s back

She bit her lip at the sensation, having her nipples brush against soft skin. Lena’s arousal ran down her thighs and the Alpha knew she can slam into a dripping cunt and the Omega would be able to take it without a problem. 

Moving Lena’s hair to the side, Kara revealed the mating bite. The mark which linked Lena to her. A scar which made her heart swell so beautifully. Lena must have felt her gaze because she angled her neck to the side, giving Kara a perfect view of her bite. 

“Yours”, she said in between moans. 

Placing her hand on Lena’s shoulder, Kara leaned back slightly. “Mine”, she said and thrust hard, her hard member pushing into a tight hole with little effort. Lena’s cunt was made for Kara just like her cock was made for Lena’s tightness. 

“Do you like this?” Kara asked, running a finger down Lena’s spine. 

Lena nodded, her eyes screwed in pleasure. “Nobody fucks me like you. Nobody has ever fucked me like you”, Lena told her and Kara growled at the words. 

The Alpha loved how out of control Lena was being, moans and screams burst out of her mouth without shame and her Alpha swelled knowing she was causing the brunette so much pleasure. Her thrusts became more urgent, her release within reach. She stalled when her knot began to form. 

Lena pushed back and wriggled her ass. “Knot me. Give me the biggest knot my pussy has ever taken”, Lena pleaded.

Kara gave one last powerful thrust and pushed her knot into Lena. Kara groaned as her balls tightened and her load erupted from her tip, hot and heavy. Her hips kept on moving, not being able to stop from canting into the Omega. Her orgasm washed over her, a pleasure moving up and down her shaft. 

“Oh my god”, Lena moaned and pushed back with urgency. “Yes, yes, fill me up”, she chanted and screamed when her orgasm hit her. 

And Kara felt it, every second of it. The Omega’s walls vibrated against her knot. It was intense. It was fast and long. It felt like forever as the Omega vocalized her orgasm. Eventually she slummed forward, exhausted. 

“That was, wow”, Lena breathed out with a grin. 

Kara chuckled while peppering Lena’s back with kisses. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Kara held Lena close to her, making sure not to hurt the Omega as she floated them towards the bed. Positioning them in the middle, Kara spooned Lena from behind. 

“Good night Lena.” She kissed the top of Lena’s head. 

“Good night my Alpha”, Lena said half-asleep. 

Kara smiled at the words and buried her nose in the crock of her Omega’s neck, letting sleep overtake her. 

==

Walking down the L-Corp corridor, Kara wore a huge grin on her face and there was an extra pep to her step. Nearing Lena’s office, Kara shot Jess a wide smile. 

“Good afternoon Jess”, Kara said happily. 

Jess smiled cheerfully. “Good afternoon Kara.” 

“Is she in a meeting?” 

“Just finishing up, but she said you could go in”, Jess gestured towards the door. 

“Thank you”, Kara said over her shoulder while walking towards the door. 

Pushing the door open, the scene was similar to the one she walked into yesterday. Lena and Sam were seated across from each other, partaking in friendly conversation. The only difference was the way Kara reacted to the sight. Instead of jealousy taking root inside of her, Kara didn’t feel a twinge of insecurity. 

Marching with confidence, Kara face brightened when Lena smiled at her with a glint in her eye. Sam spun around when she saw Lena’s eyes misdirected. Ignoring the other Alpha in the room, Kara rounded the table and captured Lena’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“I brought you lunch”, she said when their lips parted. 

Lena hummed at the words. 

“I should get going”, Sam announced. 

“Thank you again for offering to help with closing the deal with Lord Technologies but I can handle everything on my own”, Lena said sweetly with a hint of authority. 

Sam let out a humorless laugh. “Of course”, she said while standing up. 

Lena stood up as well, wincing as she did so. 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Are you hurt?” 

A wry smile formed on Lena’s lips. “I had a long night”, she answered while looking over at Kara with lust written all over her face. 

Kara watched with her chin held high as Sam’s eyes darted between the two. Kara couldn’t stop the smug smile from forming when Sam’s shoulders sagged in defeat. 

“It was nice seeing you Lena.” 

Lena nodded. “Take care Sam.” 

Sam eyed her but when Kara shot her a challenging gaze, the brunette gave her a curt nod and left.

And the second the door shut behind Sam, Kara had Lena bent over her desk with her skirt hiked up and an eight-inch cock deep inside of her. 

And when the table broke beneath them, Jess was kind enough not to investigate the loud noise.


End file.
